


The Watch

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch Has a Sex Cult, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Body, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: No one looking in from the outside would suspect an entire secret underbelly devoted solely to the sexual deviance of Overwatch. They wouldn’t expect the elite task force members hanging up their blue coats to dawn black cloaks and masks, and you never expected to be a pawn in their sick game.





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a simple prompt on Tumblr that I couldn't get out of my head fast enough. I hope you all enjoy. There is a possibility of more in the future! We'll see how this goes.

No one looking in from the outside would suspect an entire secret underbelly devoted solely to the sexual deviance of Overwatch. They wouldn’t expect the elite task force members hanging up their blue coats to dawn black cloaks and masks, and you never expected to be a pawn in their sick game.

It’s not just the commanders, captains and lesser agents, either. Oh no, this included the newest recruits and the higher ups as well; those oh-so-important political figures that wouldn’t have a career if their perverted behaviors got out to the general public. It’s a well-kept secret, one that the members never discussed in public. And their playthings, so corrupted and voiceless, remained seemingly unscathed on the outside while on missions. A close enough inspection under their uniforms, however, one would see the marks, the scars and the brandings that litter their subservient bodies.

At the center of it all is the perfect, pristine Strike Commander Morrison; tall, blond and handsome with his pearly whites gleaming at all times. So honorable, so courageous.

So incredibly dark and twisted behind closed doors.

“He’s such a wonderful man,” you heard time and time again from the various people his organization had fought to protect throughout the years. You even believed this to be true once.

You were the very first one he ensnared, broke and ultimately, controlled. From the missions in which you took part to the ways you serviced him with your body, he called every sordid shot, and you blindly obliged without question.

“You are under my watch now. You belong to me,” Jack would purr before forcing himself on you, leaving you exhausted with your womb full night after night until you didn’t fight him anymore - until you learned that he was your Master and that he was to be obeyed.

When he felt you were trained and he knew you would follow his every command, he bestowed upon you an onyx ring; a visible representation of his possession as well as a signal to his fellow deviants that you were available for free use. The following day, he gifted you a similarly colored choker, marking you as his personal whore, his pride, and joy. His favorite.

Soon enough, you were shared with the other captains of Overwatch. Shortly after that, you were passed to Blackwatch Commander Reyes and his brood as well. They could fuck you, cum in and on you, but you were to be left unbruised for the most part. Eventually, you alone weren’t enough to satisfy them all by yourself.

That’s when Jack began to actively scout for more pets, more playthings for the many men and women to enjoy. If the recruits could be convinced, he’d persuade them. If they refused, he’d break them - mind, body, and spirit if need be. Jack would keep them close to the base, making them easy access for himself before sending them on their missions.

When he summoned them to his office, they’d be sure to leave with at least one hole filled with his spunk, whether they wanted it or not. You supposed, slowly but surely, the other pets blamed you for being the foundation on which this cult was built and for their constant suffering. It's not as if you had a say in the matter.

When there were finally enough pets to go around, Jack orchestrated the very first Gathering of The Watch; lewd spectacles that never seemed to be in the same place twice.

Blindfolds and headphones were used to keep you disoriented and guessing the entire way. You attempted to remember the patterns, the twists, and turns of the hovercars or the distances in which the drop ships flew, but it seemed to be a different course each and every time, throwing you off.

You vividly recalled your very first debut at the Gathering with four other agents; two men and two women. So many hands groped you that night. So many loads left inside of you. Males and females alike were free to fuck and use you, seemingly for hours on end inside large, lavish homes. It was all they could do, as Jack wouldn’t allow another to lay claim over you at the end. You were his and his alone.

Faces and bodies were obscured by dark cloaks and masks, making it almost impossible to determine whose tongues and cocks invaded the many entrances of your body. You cried, you ached, and you screamed for it to end. As soon as one man emptied inside of you, another was quick to take his place, pumping you full. Over and over again, you were ravaged until your throat went dry, save for the fluids pooling at the back. You sobbed until you absolutely couldn’t, and you scratched until you lost the will to fight.

After the first hour, you had all but given up, allowing your mind to check out while your body endured the thrusting and pumping for far longer than you cared to remember. After the second, you couldn’t bring yourself to moan if you tried. Your arms and legs didn’t have the strength to support you and your eyes transfixed on the high light fixture hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

Once it was all said and done, after the laughter and grunting died down, and the various members picked their personal pets to call their own, you were congratulated by your Commander. He seemed so overwhelmed with pride as his very first and favorite pet performed so well for him.

“You did absolutely wonderful, sweetheart,” Jack huffed, never revealing his face, choosing to stay behind his mask, but you knew it was him. You knew his voice, his touch. Both made you flinch but his palm on your cheek steadied you, and you reluctantly looked up and into his shielded eyes before he helped you to your feet and towards the shower to clean up the caked-on mess of sweat and semen.

____________

You returned to Overwatch the following Monday morning, sans ring and choker. The Watch wasn’t the life for you, not if that’s what you had to go through. You weren’t bound by contract or law to provide yourself for Jack or anyone else.

You were careful to hide your hands whenever possible, either under your gloves or inside your pockets so no one would notice. Your black undershirt was pulled up as far as possible so as not to draw any suspicion.

Everyone you passed in the halls seemed so...normal. You were uncertain if any of the agents you saw were at The Gathering. Were they staring at you because they took part in your debut or were you just overly paranoid? It’s not like you didn’t have a right to be. Putting on a brave face and pretending you weren’t ravaged repeatedly a little over a day ago wasn’t an easy feat, to say the least. Your uncertainty kept you withdrawn and panicky, jumping at the slightest noise. How could you remain a viable agent of Overwatch at this rate?

Making your way to your post, you came across Captain Amari, inches away from stepping into her office with one of your fellow, newer agents in tow.

She turned to you, eyeing you up and down before entering. A wicked smile spread across her face as she greeted you. Maybe Ana was remembering the taste of your juices on her tongue. Maybe she was just being friendly.

"Agent."

“Captain,” you nodded back, eyes darting to the young woman next to her. Somewhere, deep down, you hoped this agent was just a close friend of Ana’s, a trusted soldier or confidant. It wasn’t until, upon closer inspection, you saw the ring, thick and black on the agent’s right hand, that you realized she was in the same, dark situation as you. You hung your head low, your heart sinking as you wondered what depravity awaited the poor woman inside Ana’s office.

__________

As your day was winding down, you received one final order to report to the hangar. You made your way over, snatching off your gloves and coat out of frustration. You still ached, you were still tired. You needed another proper soak. Once there, you saw a single pilot standing outside of the large bay door of a drop ship, opened and down on the ground as a makeshift ramp.

“Get in,” he spat, walking up the incline in a hurry. “I don’t have much time.”

“Where’s everyone else?” You looked around, curious as to where the other agents could be. Surely, there would be others joining you on this impromptu trip. “Shouldn’t there be more of us?”

“Look, I don’t make the rules. This is coming straight from Commander Morrison. Just get in and don’t make us late.”

So rude, that pilot. However, he didn’t greet you with the signature salute, so you assumed he was just a regular pilot and not a member of The Watch, just trying to get his personal mission done to keep out of trouble. You gulped and walked inside, found your seat along the wall, placed your coat and gloves next to you and buckled yourself in. The loud jets roared as they came to life, the massive drop ship turbulent at first as it lifted into the air, only becoming a smooth ride once soaring through the sky.

What in the world was waiting for you at the end of this journey? Your naivety convinced you that this was just a simple night mission, nothing else. People needed saving and you were there to help them. It was such short notice because the situation was that dire. And that’s exactly why you had to go. Alone. This had nothing to do with The Watch. Not this time. Everything was going to be okay. Everything would be fine.

You arrived at your location after a brief sixty minutes, foolishly determined and hopeful as you stepped off the drop ship and into the dark of night, only to be greeted by a long, ominous limousine. An Omnic driver with glowing blue lights on his head stepped out once you were close enough, opening the back passenger door, gesturing you inside with a wave.

“Ma’am.”

Any shred of optimism inside of you burned to the ground in defeated ashes as the drop ship was already departing, taking your one chance to retreat with it if things went awry. You inhaled deeply and swallowed hard, making your way towards the open door.

You were surprised to see two figures already inside, both obscured by the darkness. One was close to the other door. You could hear the distinct sound of metallic hands tapping away furiously on the surface of a screen. You didn’t know who it was, but they had an air of importance about him. The second person sat opposite you, his presence all too familiar and unnerving.

Only once the car door was closed did the man in front of you flick on the overhead light, revealing him to be none other than your Commander himself. Before either of you said a word to one another, the man closest to the door turned to you. He was sharply dressed in a dark blue suit, pressed and tightly snug on his bulky body. He snatched your hand to observe your ring with what you now saw were ivory, metal digits in place of actual hands. You gasped and took your hand back once you realized not only was it uncovered, but your ring was nowhere to be found. The man’s eyes locked with yours and you could see the fire igniting behind his dark gaze. As he opened his mouth to speak, a mixture of smoke and liquor spilled from his lips.

“Is she always this feisty, Jack?” His voice was burly, slightly slurred yet stern with the slightest German accent.

“Usually, no. This is new to me as well.” Jack’s voice was unreadable, but you’ve known him long enough, served under him long enough to know he was displeased with your previous action.

“We’ll fix that for you,” said the other man, a slight chuckle in his voice. “Look at me, girl. You are under my watch now.”

You tilted your head in Jack’s direction first, almost as if you sought his approval, searching his face to gauge his reaction.

“Go on. Answer him,” Jack commanded, stoic and calm. _Maybe he didn’t notice after all._

“I am under your watch,” you nodded to the man.

“Now that's my good girl.” Jack pulled a dark-colored handkerchief from his pocket with a flourish. With his index, he beckoned you closer, leaning in to tie the scarf around your eyes. “Just sit back and relax for now.”

The ride was smooth and relatively quiet, save for the clicking of the phone and low hum of the hovercar, but it was anything but relaxing. Your nerves were jumping, your heart beating loud in your ears. You hoped Jack and the strange man would do or say something, or at the least, indicate what they had in store. Instead, there was complete and total silence between the two.

After some time, the car finally came to a stop. The night air rushed inside as your door was opened. You jumped as a pair of metallic hands gripped your upper arm, leading you to your feet, uncertain if they belonged to the Omnic or the man with the ivory hands.

The metal hands stabilized you, keeping you upright as you walked over uneven gravel. About a yard further, the crunch of the gravel turned to small thuds as your shoes came in contact with what you assumed was a driveway.

“Careful, ma’am. There are a few steps in your way,” advised a digital voice, informing you that the Omnic was the one guiding you into God knows where. You kicked your toes in front of you, feeling each of the few steps before ascending, careful to not trip.

You heard the distinct sound of a rather large door opening up in front of you once stepping off the final step, the entrance creaking loudly as it was pushed in. The Omnic took you over the threshold, the footsteps of Jack and man with the ivory hands falling in behind you. Standing still with your hands out, feeling for something or someone, the door slammed shut, making you jump.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” your Commander reassured, placing his hand on your shoulder. “Now, take ten steps forward.”

You did as you were told, taking short steps, one foot after the other. Your collective footfall echoed off the walls, indicating the room you were inside was a grand, possibly empty one. After a few further steps, you bumped against something hard in your way. Your hands roamed the surface; whatever it was felt thick, maybe wooden. There was a clasp on one side and on the main, flat surface, three holes, the one in the very center larger than the two surrounding it.

A stock.

You tried to remove the piece of fabric that obscured your vision, only to feel a pair of hands stopping you.

“Not this time, sweetheart,” Jack said, lifting your arms above your head. “Let’s get these clothes off, shall we?”

“I don’t understand.” There was a genuine concern with just a touch of fear. “What’s going on?” You were usually able to see him as well as the others when they were present. This element of surprise was new to you. The room was silent as he paced around you, save for the rustle of your clothes being peeled from your body. He made quick work of your pants and panties, draping them around your ankles. You felt him kneel down, helping you out of your shoes and remaining clothes. Once out of your socks and barefoot, your soles came in contact with a smooth, cool tiled floor, sending a chill up your spine. Your hands clung to his broad shoulders for balance as you swayed from side to side, disoriented without your eyesight.

You stood there, naked and waiting for answers in silence. Heavy boots broke through the quiet, moving to your right before making their way back to you. The sound of something metal squeaking as it opened made your head snap in its direction. Surely, you wouldn’t have much to be afraid of if only you could see!

“Did I say you could take your necklace off?”

A sudden lump was caught in your throat. You had almost forgotten about both of your articles Jack forced you to wear day in and day out. How stupid could you have been?!

“No, Sir,” you peeped in the smallest of voices.

Jack’s arm snaked behind you, resting still on the small of your back. You could hear his breathing, shallow and fast, followed suddenly by a loud SMACK across your face. The force of it would have knocked you back had Jack not held you close.

“Did I say you could take your ring off?”

Guilt and fear danced in your mind. Every muscle in your body tensed all at once, anticipating another slap.

“N-no, Sir.”

SMACK!

Both cheeks burned a hot red from his blows and already, your tears began to flow.

“Did you know Captain Amari saw you today without your choker? That beautiful choker I gave to you and you alone?”

That’s what behind her devious smile. You just knew you had hidden your bare neck well...obviously, not well enough.

“Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“You didn’t what,” Jack interrupted. “You didn’t think she’d tell me? Or did you think you wouldn’t be caught?”

You felt Jack’s chest moving against yours, fearing he was drawing his hand back to strike you once more. Instead of a hit, you felt his hand rest gently on your cheek, rubbing your bruised skin.

“Don’t you know how much this hurts me? You were my first. We wouldn’t have what we've built now if not for what _we_ share, sweetheart. I love you.”

His twisted praise made if feel as though something had a vice grip on your stomach, crushing your insides with anger. He made this arrangement, this disgusting cult seem as if it was some sort of gift to the world that you should be thankful for, something of which you should be proud. No one was happy about this, except for the higher ups benefitting from our suffering. Of course, they were content with their pets and playthings waiting on hand and foot to service them when need be. Not Jack, though. Enough was never enough.

“Do you know why I brought you here?”

You shook your head no, your body still rigid, waiting for this hand to rake across your face yet again.

“I brought you here because you need retraining. You yearn for more discipline.

Jack stepped away from you once more, taking his supportive arm with him, the sound of his boots going left of your this time. When he returned, he instructed you to hold your arms in front of you and you did as you were told without hesitation.

You felt a rough rope being tightened around your wrists, bringing them snugly together in a secure hold. One pass should have been enough, but Jack’s rope wrapped around you three times. There’d be no escaping this anytime soon.

A cool, heavy object clamped around your throat and you hissed at the coldness against your skin.

“You won’t be able to take this one off.”

A short moment later, Jack was steering you by the wrists, dragging you further into the room. The patter of your feet was uneven on the tile as you struggled to keep up with his long strides. Something large and heavy was then laced into the rope. It had the distinct sound of chains rattling at the end. As the large links continued to clang, you felt your bound hands moving above your head, pulling your entire body tall and erect. If whatever was pulling you didn't stop, you were sure to be lifted off of the floor completely.

“You see,” Jack started, now roaming his hands over the curves of your body. “I figured that, if you didn’t want to wear my choker or my ring, you must not want to belong to me anymore.” Jack’s hand slid down your belly to the heat in between your thighs. A single digit nestled its way past your folds, eliciting a sharp gasp from your mouth. “Don’t you want to be mine, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” you breathed, wriggling in place with nowhere to go.

“I’m not convinced.” A second finger made its way inside, the two digits scissoring inside your cunt, bringing more soft moans from your throat. “My friend here, Mr. Becker, said he wouldn’t mind keeping you for a while, well, since you obviously don’t want to be my good girl anymore.”

How long was a while? One night? One day?

“What do you say to that? You want to stay here with Mr. Becker?”

“No, Sir. I want to..ahhh...stay with you.” As he fingers picked up the pace, you found it harder to think straight, your mind focused entirely on the stimulation down below.

“You don’t deserve to stay with me. You don’t deserve my kindness after the stunt you pulled.” His fingers worked your sex faster now, his thumb joining in, rubbing rough and uncoordinated strokes on your clit. “I made sure to treat you right, keep you all to myself and this is the thanks I get.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t you apologize now! You wouldn’t be in this mess if you just would have behaved.” His thumb pressed down cruelly on your clit with a total disregard to your pained noises.

“Sir, please! You’re hurting me!”

“You hurt me,” Jack snapped back, ripping his digits from your now slick sex. You were huffing, reeling from the pressure of your sensitive nub being pressed so vigorously. You squeezed your thighs together as best as you could, shielding your entrance while the pain died down.

The second pair of feet approached you from behind. They had an expensive clack to them, the sound of the shoes growing louder as they came closer. It had to be Mr. Becker, bringing his stink of smoke and scotch with him from the ride over.

“It looks like you’ll really be under my watch for a while, girl,” he said, the unmistakable sound of a smile coating his words. “Don’t worry, Commander, I’ll take good care of her until you return.”

Was Jack really going to leave you here with this man? Surely, this was some kind of test, some new step for The Watch, one you hoped you were passing despite not knowing the rules.

Mr. Becker’s hard digits found their way to your nipples, teasing them gently with the smallest tug. You unwillingly mewled, hating the lovely sensations his metal fingers provided your breasts.

The jingling of a belt brought your attention back to your front. Just as your ears tuned in on Jack removing his pants, those ivory hands gave both of your mounds a good squeeze, and you reluctantly arched your back into Mr. Becker.

You felt both of Jack’s hands grabbing your hips, pulling you close to his firm body.

“Lift up your leg.”

Slowly, you picked one foot up off of the floor and one of his hands locked behind your knee, keeping it suspended in the air. Without warning, Jack slid inside of your wet pussy, ripping another mewl from your mouth. You felt him repositioning himself, taking a small step forward to get at the perfect angle before his hips began snapping against yours.

Every thrust rocked your entire body as well as the chains the kept you held upright. The various sounds reverberated off of the walls, making his grunts and your moans seem louder in the large area. Maybe the sounds were so loud because your other senses were heightened, given the main one on which you mostly relied was still hidden behind a dark scarf.

Abruptly, Jack stopped rolling his hips into you. His other hand snaked around your thigh and to your backside and with one, swift motion, he lifted you off of the floor. You were quick to wrap your thighs around his waist so you didn’t lose your grounding. Your Commander remained still for a time, save for his heaving chest against yours.

You heard what you assumed was Mr. Becker spitting into his hand, followed shortly by a pressure budding on your second hole.

“Wait,” you protested, “I’m not ready!”

“Oh, you’re way past ready, sweetheart,” answered Jack, still motionless inside of you.

You cried out in pain as Mr. Becker’s thick cock tore into your ass, stretching your soft walls one inch at a time. You bit the inside of your cheek hard enough to draw blood as stars exploded behind your veiled eyes. His pumps were short and shallow at first, still not allowing you much in the way of comfort but he did have the decency to give you a brief spell to accommodate him.

Once he felt an adequate amount of time had passed, he slid deeper into your hole, making you take him all the way to the base. His metallic hands stayed on your breasts, holding onto them as he picked up his pace. Jack joined back in, matching Mr. Becker’s speed thrust for thrust. It was too much for you, being pressed in between their bulk and having both holes fucked ruthlessly but there was nothing you could do besides tighten your hold around Jack’s waist and wait for the two men to finish with their fun.

Mr. Becker’s was the first to show signs of unraveling, slamming his hips against your backside harder and harder until he couldn’t contain the pressure a moment longer, spilling his white warmth deep inside your ass with a series of groans. His fingers dug into the flesh of your chest, pushing and pulling your breasts as his body shuddered with release.

Mr. Becker retreated from your spasming walls, leaving Jack to finish up next. Your Commander’s hands smacked the cheeks of your ass hard before digging into the meat of your flesh, pulling you into his rough thrusts again and again. Your arms were heavy and weak and you wanted nothing more than to drop them at your sides while Jack had his way with your body. You prayed he’d find his release sooner than later as his length knocked painfully against your cervix, bringing more tears down your still burning cheeks.

You could hear Jack’s breath hitch in his throat and feel his once powerful, precise pumps turn erratic and sloppy against you.

“Oh fuck...oh...fuck! I’m about to cum!”

And with his revelation, you felt his cock spurting his seed deep inside your cunt, filling you up completely with his warmth. Jack bit down hard on your shoulder as he rode out his pleasured waves, moaning against your skin as his body trembled with aftershocks.

You held Jack so snug, it was almost as if he had to peel your legs from around his body, setting them both down gently. You slumped forward, thighs too weak to support your weight as you dangled in place by the wrists. The sound of pants being pulled up and belts fastening cut into the haze of your mind, bringing you back to the here and now.

“I’ll be in touch,” said Jack, the thud of his boots resonating somewhere behind you.

“W-wait..Sir...don’t leave me…” you whined, voice barely above a whisper. “Please? Not like this!”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be back when you’ve learned your lesson.”

Without another word, Jack went through the heavy front door, slamming it shut behind him, leaving you all alone with Mr. Becker.

“It looks like you are truly under my watch for now,” he gushed, all too happy with his temporary pet. “Let’s get you down, we’ll need to make you decent for my guests.”


End file.
